ethans_creepypasta_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Mario 64: Mario's Cut
I used to like Paper Mario 64 as a kid. It was one of the best games on Nintendo 64. It had fun stuff like talking to people, flip flopping, and other fun stuff. One day, I went to game stop to buy the game, but it was no ware to be found. I asked the clerk if he had one more copy of Paper Mario 64 and he said yes. I got the last copy and took it home. I played under the covers of my bed with my bedroom door locked. I was confused when i saw that under the title was text that said, "Mario's Cut". Mario has gloves on. He doesn't get any cuts. Maybe it was a director's cut version of the game. The intro cut-scene played, but inside the castle, all the toads were gone. This was weird because in the original version of the game, all the toads were at the castle. In the cut-scene, all the toads were outside. When the game started, i wasn't able to flip flop like usual. I went into one of the stores in the Mushroom Kingdom. For a really strange reason, the toad who worked at the store was replaced by Bart Simpson. (What the heck? How can Bart be in a Super Mario game?) Then it showed a realistic picture of Peach hanging herself. This went on for a split minute before going back to the game. When it returned to the game, it was odd. The sky was black as if it was Night, and there was no toad people, no Luigi, no Peach, and no Merlin. Just Mario all by himself. I went into Merlin's hut. Instead of the inside of his hut, it took Mario to a CG I looking beach. Mario's health was 1%. I remember it being all happy around the mushroom kingdom. Why does this game look bad. Maybe it was hacked by a person named Nathan Pearson who thinks this game is just a stupid joke. I saw the back of Luigi who was holding something. I came close to him and in complete shock, he was holding a cross that said, "Mario". It zoomed closer to his face when suddenly, it cut to black. Then the most disturbing thing appeared on screen. It was a still image of Mario and Peach standing face to face on i a blank black background. Both of them had no faces, there was text under them that said, "CEASE TO BE", there was discussing faint static in the background, and it sounded like ghost children singing the Super Mario theme backwards. This was very disturbing and it went on for 4 minutes before cutting to black. I was getting sick and i threw the game out the window. I watched it fall 1000 feet to the ground until it broke into pieces. I am now too scared to play Paper Mario 64 because of the Mario's Cut version.